Labels, typically in the form of flexible sheet or web material attached to an object, have long been used to identify the object, its contents and/or display other information associated with the object. Such labels, which are normally fabricated from paper or plastic, are usually adhesively secured to the object by a contact or pressure sensitive adhesive material.
Many objects, such as jars, bottles, cans and similar receptacles support “wrap” labels which cover substantially all of their circumferential side wall surfaces. With these labels, essentially the entire outer surface of the label is available as an indicia bearing surface. A label covering all or nearly all of the circumferential area of an object, such as a product container, is oftentimes sufficient to convey desired advertising, content information, instructions, warnings, and the like. In many circumstances, however, an object's physical dimensions detrimentally limit the available print space of, or the availability to place print on, the label borne thereby.
A common solution to the problem of limited label printable area or limited printability is to affix an additional multi-sheet leaflet or “outsert” to the exterior of the label. While generally effective for providing additional print space or printability, such leaflets complicate the label assembly process in that at least three fabrication steps must be performed, apart from printing and placement of any necessary adhesive and release layers, in order to manufacture the label. That is, the base label must be cut to desired dimensions, the leaflet must be similarly cut and/or folded, and the leaflet must be secured to the base label.
Not only is the label assembly process more complex for making labels that include leaflets, but also this process requires more material than other processes for making simpler labels. The material usage is more or less depending on the container's size, shape, and configuration, and is also dependent upon the way in which numerous labels are prepared. Because labels that include leaflets may be complex configurations, the current methods of cutting the materials for the labels produce scrap material or are labor-intensive. When many labels or parts of labels are made at once using current methods of making labels, the amount of scrap material and the cost of labor become excessive. Thus, a need exists for a less costly, less complex method of making labels with leaflets. In addition, a need exists for a cost efficient method of making labels that include leaflets.
Furthermore, labels which include at least one leaflet secured to them may complicate the packaging process of manufactured products that are packaged in any size bottles or containers. Such leaflet-containing labels could be difficult to effectively and quickly attach to a container in a streamlined manner. Containers having leaflet-containing labels attached to them could be difficult to pack together in a box for shipment without damaging the labels. In these instances, one or more leaflets are sealed into a label before being attached to containers in a way that they may be unsealed by a consumer at a later time after purchase. However, labels containing leaflets may be sealed too tightly or sealed inconspicuously so that consumers of products bearing leaflet-containing labels may have difficulty opening the label to reveal the leaflet or may not know to unseal the label to read product information. Thus, a need exists for a label that includes at least one leaflet to be easily applied to a container, easily opened by a consumer, and easily recognized by a consumer as containing a leaflet so that the consumer will open the label.
The details of the present invention in overcoming the aforementioned limitations of the prior art will become apparent as the following description of the embodiments of the invention proceeds.